She's not there
by Zaraki-lover 21
Summary: If the dead rising didnt rain on Raevyn Blackwells parade than crash landing into another group and becoming an unwillingly member wouldn't, But being seen as an outcast in the slim pickings left of humanity might. Slight A/U. Daryl/OC Rick/OC
1. Chapter 1

"Damn this Georgia heat," I grumble before my blade is buried deep into the rotten skull of this poor son of a bitch. Wiping the back of my long sleeve across my forehead I sigh as it comes away drenched in sweat. Plopping down next to the corpse and leaning my head against the bed now being ruined by walker brain matter. I shut my eye and remember when I used to live up north where the seasons changed properly and the summer lasted its couple months before a long bone chilling winter would set in. Sometimes winter would cancel out spring and most of summer and skip straight to blustery fall. Moving to the south was probably number three on my list of regrets before all hell broke loose. Number one being that I didn't fully retain anything from those survivalist shows I would binge watch on Netflix. Man I missed Netflix. Actually I just missed not having to worry about someone trying to eat me alive. Sleeping with one eye open is not as badass as it looked in the movies. It's exhausting on you physically, mentally and even emotionally. You become some withered husk of the person you used to be, focused solely on making it to the next day worrying about the bare minimum.

Water. Food. Shelter.

Those three things are the biggest pain in the ass to find all in one location. If you find a decent enough water source where you won't become violently ill even after boiling it, good luck trying to find food and I'm not talking cans because screw going to towns or even cities anymore and houses are basically shells with nothing in them, but I mean real cave man type food like nuts and berries and a squirrel or rabbit. Now you've got two out of three and if you have found the first two odds are you're in some back country with acres of forest set before you. So either you brought a tent which I wouldn't recommend simply because walkers can rip through flesh so what the hell is a nylon pop tent going to do to stop that thing from getting in? Or you're sleeping in a tree. High ground seems to be the safest bet when it comes to shelter. Needless to say I've figured out an almost fool proof sleeping arrangement. What you've got to do is get a good, long, thick piece of rope (major pain to carry with you but it's worth it!) and find a decent enough tree to climb and you'll want to get as high as possible than once you've got your pack secure (if you've got one) tie it and yourself to said tree tightly to the point of rug burn status and lay back and try not to think about the creepy crawlers your about to bunk next to.

I hear shuffling of feet and thanks to this new and not at all fun environment I now live in I'm up on my feet with reflexes I never thought I'd possess ready to hit what threat lay beyond the room I'm in. It takes me three swift strides until I'm pinning down the next walker against the railing on the second floor. Once considered fingers with nails now just blunt bone are digging into my shirt trying to claw at my shoulder meat. "Hoping for a little snack are we?" I'm answered only with chomping noises and groans, using my forearm I hold what once was a man down as I reach for the knife attached to my thigh. Or so I thought. Shit. Gripping nothing but the holster I realize I had left it in the head of the one in the bedroom. Why would I think to take it out and secure the rest of the second floor before going off on a rant about Netflix and trees?! Slight panic overtakes me and the damn dead man pushes me off balance and forces me back until my head makes a nasty cracking noise as I collide with the wall opposite us. Now I'm not a small girl by any means especially not before all this and I can usually handle the force of these things when they get this close but not having found any water for two days and food even longer the fatigue is making its presence known now of all times. Biting my bottom lip I thrust all my energy into my right leg and kick off the wall. Unfortunately I find myself feeling like an idiot for not realizing how close the railing was from the wall just before we flip over and I'm free falling with my back towards the first floor. Eyes closed I'm prepared for this being my death location. Figures this is how I would go what with me thinking heights was the way to go. This is the down side by the way getting to bottom again. Time definitely slows down with adrenaline pumping through your veins, being in tons of near death situations as myself you become accustomed to the blood pounding in your ears and the lump stuck in your throat. You don't even feel the tension in your muscles as they tighten up ready for impact. So falling from the second floor to the first felt like a small eternity in the fiery pits of Georgian hell when in fact was only 10 maybe 15 seconds in Georgian hell. Snapping my eyes open I realize duh! I've been in this situation before (Not this exact situation, but I've almost died my fair share) "Pull it together girl!" I grind out through clenched teeth. Snapping my eyes open and forcing my body to react like it wants to live I move against the adrenaline. Taking a deep breath and reaching for the walker hovering above me I roll us in the air like a waltz move and brace for impact.

Have you ever heard a pumpkin being smashed? That's what it sounded like landed on a walker. Never minding the sound, landing on it felt like a Jell-O mold with rocks inside. Those rocks being its bones. Peeking my once again closed eyes open I sigh with relief that the drop at least smashed its skull to smithereens. Rolling off the now gooey mess of flesh that saved my life and onto my back I clench and unclench all my muscles and pat my thighs to upper body feeling for anything broken. "Nothing seems to be broken" I mutter to myself lifting up onto my hands and flexing my feet. "Fucking Shit!" I shout as I realize I'm not alone in the room and see at least 5 sets of eyes on me. "Holy shit dad did you see that!" a kid with a sheriffs hat said. "Carl language, get behind me." Shoving the kid behind him a man with a gun and some type of silencer on it glared at me. I go to stand when I instantly feel what might be a pointy stick at the back of my head "okay best to play this safe." I mutter to myself. "What did you say!?" with a squeak I drop back down on the ground and raise both my hands above my head. "Nothing! Just talking to myself." I manage to get out before letting out a nervous laugh. Laughing in serious situations has always been something I've done and by the looks I'm getting from the rest of the people now piling into the room it's not something they've encountered. "God I must look nuts" chuckling even more the man in front of me cocks his gun and aims down at me. "Heyyy wait a minute! I'm not armed. Don't kill me!" I tumble over my words and begin shaking and backing up until I bump into someone legs and get kicked forward onto my hands and knees. Really this can't be happening. I haven't seen people for months, and now after just surviving the fall of life I'm going to be shot down by some guy while a group of people and kid watch! "Oh hell no," I tighten my raised hands into fists and prepare myself to lunge up somehow when a Santa Claus looking man speaks "Rick she's just a girl. Are you alone?" Oh thank the lord! Someone rational. Am I alone? Tilting to my head to the side "Well technically yeah." Before I can finish I'm pushed back by the Rick guys gun to my face "who are you with? Where are they?" crap, good job. "No I mean I am alone but I'm not alone, alone you know? I have myself for company is what I was meaning." Should have said no. Yes I talk to myself, no I'm not losing it but if I don't I'll really go insane. Or maybe I already am and I just keep saying that because that's what none crazy people say. Wait what? Confused myself. Snapping fingers in my face bring me back to attention. "Oh right, you guys… what did you say?" Rick glances around the group before looking back down at me. "I asked how long have you been on your own?" All eyes are still on me "Ummm about a few weeks after this all began. I don't have a calendar for reference so I can't give you the exact. But I'm not with a group or anything and I don't mean you guys any harm. Honest I was just passing through. You guys can take this house if you want. I mean there's nothing really here but you can have it. Just let me go, I don't want to die today." I hope my eyes are conveying something to Santa and Rick, because I really don't want to hurt anyone. Not that I could take out everyone here but I'm not going out alone I'll take one or two with me. Maybe not the pregnant lady and the sheriff hat kid clutching at her leg though or the old man and the couple…ugh who am I kidding I'm wouldn't kill anyone.

Rick lowers his weapon and takes in what the strange girl who just came crashing down into their world has said. By the looks of it she hasn't had it that much better than they have. She looks just as dirty as the rest of them. Taking in her appearance he's a little shocked to see her hair is bright shade of purple and aims his gun down at her. How had he not seen that? Come on keep it together. Shaking his head he is slightly put off by her responses. She really has been alone if she's talking to herself and in front of them. Her eyes keep glazing over like she's off in another world. And she doesn't have a southern drawl so she mustn't be from around here. But she's alone and looks harmless enough for someone who just survived a fall like that. Herschel keeps giving me the 'what are you going to do eyes' looking around I realize everyone's looking from me to her and back again waiting for the next move. Since the farm and the incident with Shane I should kill her and move on, I did say this is no longer a democracy so they may not like that choice but its mine to make. The way she's looking at me though makes my gut churn so nix that thought. I can't let her leave though. She could be lying and I can't jeopardize the group like that. I guess that really only leaves one option. I crouch down in front of her, "We aren't going to kill you. But I can't let you leave either." A confused look crosses her face than she makes an oh sound "So I'm your prisoner than?" huh I guess she is. I nod and stand up I reach a hand out to her and she takes it getting up. Grunting at Daryl he lowers his bow and stands back.

"Thank you, I think? Oh and I'm Raevyn by the way. You can call me Rae if you want or prisoner?" I chuckle nervously. Santa steps out from Rick offering me his hand "I'm Hershel, this here is Rick and his wife Lori and son Carl, my daughters Maggie and Beth." I simile towards them and shake Hershel's hand weakly. "Hello there," I say awkwardly. I mean what else do you say? I'm there prisoner and I don't really want to cause unnecessary hostility towards myself. Than Rick turns to his son who quickly turns his head when I catch him looking at me and runs up to the pregnant lady. I mean Lori. Use names Raevyn it's polite, you're with people now, they walk off into the living room with Hershel and his daughters in tow. An Asian man introduces himself and the man and woman standing next to him and Carol and T-dog. I wave at them before they too turn and join the others in the living room. I let out breath I hadn't known I'd been holding and stretch my hands above my head I turn around only to be met with a piercing gaze and the pointy stick which is an arrowhead attached to a cross bow aimed at my face. "Holy crap! You scared the shit out of me" his eyes narrow further and his grip tightens on his bow" where you think you're going girl?" he grumbles out. "Well it's not like I was trying to escape or anything." I mean I was. They all walked out of the room for crying out loud! Of course I was going to just leave. These people had to be some kind of stupid to leave a prisoner unattended, I mean come on? Should have realized that I didn't see a pointy stick on anyone so obviously not everyone left the room. This fatigue is no joke my situational awareness is all off. "You must be my guard then…" I wait for his name but all I received in an answer a grunt. "Well my things are upstairs, mind if I go get them?" I give my best please smile and all I get is another grunt. Great. He lowers his bow though and allows me to pass him and head up the stairs, I glance back and he's a step behind me bow raised and at the ready again. Pulling at my shirt and wiping my face I groan at the now soaked sweaty sleeve. This should be fun.

A/N: Hey so first Walking Dead fiction here! Yay me for trying right? So this is somewhat maybe loosely following some type of timeline with the show but not really. So if you notice things out of whack or what not I know…its 4 am so don't judge me too harshly ok? So yeah leave a comment or something! I like those they give me warm fuzzes!


	2. Chapter 2

I was never a social butterfly by any stretch of the imagination before this, even less so now. After all I chose to be alone when I could have gone with a group. That being said this guy I'm currently sitting in front of made me look like a social lite. And that's saying something. It's been four days since I became their unwillingly group member and the most I've gotten out of him was the brief exchange we had when he caught on to when I was trying to escape. Of course I'm not really complaining because I do talk to myself so it's not like I'm craving human interaction or anything. Just if I am going to be in the company of somebody we should talk or break the ice you know? So I made it my personal mission to get Mr. Grunts-a-lot to speak. Words. Specifically to me.

"So Gal am I ever going to not be watched by you? Or better yet get some words from those lips? I know I'm one sexy fucker but it's getting kind of creepy." I said this pretty loud so others in the group could hear and Glenn coughed on the water he was drinking. "What did you call him?" well I got someone to talk. Turning to Glenn I put on my best straight face.

"Well Since I've come into the company of this guy here he's only every grunted and Grunts- a-lot is too much to say so I shortened it to Gal." I pronounced it like Gale even though there wasn't an e at the end gall bladder wasn't nearly as funny I kept that bit to myself though. At my explanation I got a few laughs from Maggie, Beth and Carol. What surprised me though was Rick's small but noticeable smile. What didn't surprise me was Gal giving me the death stare of doom. With a tug on the rope around my wrists he stood above me and gave me another infamous grunt. Rolling my eyes. "Sheesh lighten up Gal," I chuckled and rolled onto my back and sat up shaking my violet bangs from my face. He settled back down behind me and everyone went back to sulking at the lack of food. AN owl after all can only go so far.

Sighing as the once light mood I had invoked became darkened at the sound of growling and scratching at the windows. "You've been here too long, you guys should think about leaving. They'll only keep coming." I was answered with silence. That was one of two elephants in the room. Moving on and whether or not to take me. They hadn't' said it aloud but I knew that's why they hadn't moved on yet. I had tried several times to assure them all I wasn't going to hurt anyone and I don't have some group waiting for my return. Mainly to Rick who for lack of a better word was their leader. Of course actions speak louder than words and I needed to prove myself to them. That's how trust it built, but how could I prove myself when I'm tied up all the time.

Can you believe they used my own rope against me?! How cruel. Now as opposed to keeping me secured in a tree for a nights rest it was used as a leash to drag me around from one room and then back to another. It was unanimously decided that I should be tied and dragged around like a dog. Although I think Lori was the main one pushing for it, that lady just gave me a bad vibe and me her so maybe it was all for the best I was tied up. After all I didn't want to add baby killer to my list of things I'd don't when the world went to shit. Of course I had protested but the only reply I got was Ricks curt "tied up or dead your choice" I mean the hell kind of choice is that of course I chose being tied up. It wouldn't have been all bad if maybe I wasn't tethered to the most miserable asshole of a human being. This guy literally spoke not a one word! I mean even when I tugged harshly on my restraints and he tripped nothing. Just a damn grunt.

I haven't even said the worst of it though, my poor bow was slung around the shoulders of the dark skinned guy, T-dog like some cheap school messenger bag. I'm not too mad at him for handling it like that he doesn't seem the type to know how to use anything other than blunt instruments anyhow but it still stung to see my trusty steed handled in such a way.

My hands were constantly twitching to reach back for it when the scratching outside got like this and at the lack of circulation. How was I supposed to defend myself? My hunting knife was probably still upstairs in the head of the walker I'd killed.

"You're doing it again." I looked from the hallway into the living room and saw that Lori was laid out on a makeshift bed and Herschel was sleeping in a chair. Beth and Carol were leaned up against the fire place also asleep. Noticing a few missing bodies especially that of my crossbow wielding guard I knew that the rest were out keeping watch upstairs.

Smirking at the boy now sitting cross legged in front of me "oh yeah, I guess I did. What's on your mind sheriff? Come to interrogate me some more?" aside from the initial encounter with these people Carl, they didn't seem too bad. The leader's son had taken to sneaking over to me when everyone was asleep and try to get information out of me.

T-dog also liked to talk to me…a lot. Not nearly as much as Carl on the count of his mother freaking out when he would try to get near me but unlike Carl I didn't enjoy the Spanish inquisition coming from him. He was always asking way to personal questions like where's your family. Did they die before this? How were you able to survive so long alone? On and on with this I mean cool it dude. I don't know you and you don't know me. I shouldn't be so stand offish to anyone considering my position but come on just because the world ended doesn't mean the manners have to go as well. Plus I didn't really know how to answer them. I was just walking around going from one place to another and before this well I wasn't doing much of anything working a shitty job and living in an even shittier apartment.

The kid is relentless I'll tell you that. His mom has stayed by his side when she's not sleeping and shooting me if I wasn't pregnant I'd kill you looks when no one is looking especially when she wakes up and he's curled up with his head on my lap. Which I find weird, I've never met this woman before in my life and she just isn't trying to give me a chance. It's not my fault the kid can't stand the tension between his parents or the whole group. The Ricktatorship that seems to be going on around here isn't adding to his unease either. The kid needs his parents now united more than ever. So I'm not shooing him away when he needs the company and who am I kidding so do I.

"You shouldn't make fun of Daryl like that. I told you his name." chuckling a bit "Yes you did but he didn't so until the magical words fall from his lips I'm sticking to Gal. On the upside I got a few to smile so really that's all the more reason to keep on calling him it." Daryl, oddly it fit the man. I would have been thoroughly shocked if it was Brad or Kevin, plus I may or may not enjoy the way it sounds falling from my lips. Just enough hillbilly to make you swoon. But my keeper didn't need to know that do Gal it would have to say. Carl just shook his head at my reasoning. His father's hat tipping off his head.

"So Raevyn how come you talk to yourself?" Oh great this again. When I came back from getting my gear that was so rudely ripped away from me the Doc as I've come to call Herschel asked if I had always talked to myself and if anyone ever answered back. I began cracking up. I'm not crazy or anything like that I had assured him just my own way of coping with the silence… among other things but they didn't need to know about that. I was already deemed crazy for the talking no need to add fuel to the fire. "I already told you I like the sound of my voice and by the way you keep sneaking to talk to me so do you officer" I laughed lightly as he tried to duck away from the little shove I gave with my foot. That's how it would go he filled me in on what went down between the adults before I showed up and I'd answer his little research on the goings on in my head. Although I'm sure I'm missing tons of info after all my source is a kid, it seemed like these people encountered one shit storm after another.

Carl, had thought his dad was dead and became really close with his father's friend Shane only for his dad to come back and his mother to tell him to stop hanging with Shane. That in itself sounded to me like a red flag for infidelity if I ever heard one but I didn't tell Carl that. Which was also very messed up. I mean Glenn and Maggie are what I would envision a surviving couple to look like. Living each day to the fullest and letting little arguments fall away because this could be quite literally your last. But Rick and Lori, oh man he barely looked at her. Some serious shit had to have gone down and I'm going to say infidelity mixed with guilt tripping probably on her part. I mean who gets pregnant during a time like this? Sex in an apocalypse should be safe or a no go. Rick looked to practical to get his wife pregnant during this so yeah it had to be on her part with that Shane guy. On top of all that the poor kid still carried the guilt from a guy named Dale being killed by a walker. Technically he should feel guilty about that. From the sound of it that death could have been prevented. I wanted to tell him that there's no sense dwelling on past events you can't change but that's a conclusion he'll have to come to on his own. I've never much cared for physical affections but if anyone needed a hug it was this kid and I only wish my hands were untied to give it to him.

I think everyone here needed a hug. I even wanted to give one to Gal. hearing how his brother was left on a roof to rot by Rick wasn't as shocking as hearing how they came back to a hand and a bloody saw blade. I hadn't lost anyone personally to this outbreak which I suppose I'm lucky for because I wouldn't wish being eaten alive on anyone and then rising from it. Gal… Well Daryl he even tried to find Carols lost daughter when everyone but Carl had all but given up. I kind of grew a bit of an appreciation for him. I mean tough exterior aside anyone willing to keep looking for someone else's kid and gaining nothing in return was very admirable. Also had to have been one of the best ideas for a lifetime film id ever heard. Maybe it was some way of him making up for having to stop searching? All I know is that having to find her dead and in the barn were they had all been sleeping around had to have broken the guy's heart. Not to mention Carols. Oh god Carol, these people just couldn't catch a break.

I doubt me reaching out to anyone for a hug and a good cry would be very welcomed seeing as how I had just met these people but it didn't stop me from wanting to anyways. What can I say I like to live dangerously…

If I could only just get my bow and pack back I could hunt them something or help Daryl bring in more game. By the looks of it he was their only source of fresh meat and one guy for this many people wasn't enough. I should try and get them to that place I was scoping out. Maybe they could all relax and think with some hope. That was something I always had, hope. Things may look like shit now but if you don't work towards tomorrow you might as well give up today. Not the most positive saying but it's helped me through some dark days when I felt like giving up.

"Earth to Raevyn…" I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't realize Carl had gone to touch me until I had swiftly head butted the poor kid and he was clutching at his face. "Oh shit, Carl I'm so sorry." Damn it. Reflexes from this undead world were no joke and my spacing out definitely was not a helper. All at once everyone was up and looking frantic. "It's ok I'm fi-" his mother jumped up and put herself between us "Lori I didn't mean to-" Man for a lady on the verge of giving birth she was quick.

"You didn't what? This is why we should have killed you. You're dangerous! Look what you did to my son," well that was a bit harsh.

"Mom really I'm ok" Carl tried to protest but she was having none of it.

"Shhhh Carl… Rick!" I went to go help but was kicked in the chest by Lori and I fell back on my hands and shouted in agony. "Keep away from him you hear me" Rick came barreling down the stairs "Lori… Carl what happened?!" Geez that woman had power. Note to self, pregnancy doesn't equal low strength. He strode over clicking on his flash light and began holding his sons face in his hands inspecting for damage. Seeing there wasn't anything bleeding he turned to me and his brows furrowed. "What happened here?" I tried to speak but the pain radiating in my hands was keeping me preoccupied. "She hit Carl! Rick you've got to do something about her. She can't stay here" His eyes focused on me once more "That true?" he let go of Carl and walked over to me "Why are you asking her? I saw it happen she-"

"What? No you didn't!" I shouted back at her but really came out as wheeze "Yeah dad mom was asleep she didn't hit me on purpose I just startled her was all." Before rick could say anything several more footsteps came through to the hallway.

Daryl was the first I noticed and had his bow trained on whatever threat he could find. He was followed by Glenn Maggie and T-dog. Upon finding none he slung said crossbow over his shoulders and walked up to me. He tugged at the rope he had tied up to the pillar by the stairs releasing yet another groan from me. Dropping to his knees he lifted me up and propped my back against his leg and looked at my hands. I heard a gasp "Herschel!" Carol called out. When had she come over here? I bit my lip as the rope was untied from my hands. Damn that hurt. I locked eyes with Lori and saw she was seething with anger. Before I could think much about it I saw Doc come through the archway from the living room and he kneeled down back by Daryl.

"Raevyn can you make a fist in your right hand for me?" glancing around I noticed mostly concerned faces watching me. Leaning into Daryl I laughed a bit "if I knew being injured was all it took to get you guys on my side I wouldn't have brushed off my injuries so quickly when we met." Doc just looked at me with worried eyes, oh right make a fist. Duh. And as I went to squeeze I bit my lip even harder.

"That would be a negative." Looking down at my hand I began to hyperventilate "Fucking shit! It's oh god… shit" ok my hand looks like they crypt keeper had osteoporosis. I started seeing black spots and shaking uncontrollably behind me I could feel Daryl tense as I began to wither against him, "Calm down Raevyn I'm gunna fix this but it's going to hurt. Beth go grab my medical bag, Daryl I need you to hold her down." What? Hold me down? It couldn't hurt that bad could it. Warm hands wrapped around my shoulders effectively caging me against a leather clad chest.

I was in full panic mode as Maggie and T-dog came over to me. I could see Glenn trying to hold my legs and I kicked out and swung my arms around wildly managing a to shove Daryl off my shoulders and shove my foot into Glenn's face twisting around I shuffled to my feet and was up the stairs before the rest of the people could get me. My eyes darted from room to room until I saw the one I had been sitting in when I'd first gotten to the house. I quickly went in and shoved the bed in front of the door.

Great! Now I've really gone a mucked things up. Even though I e only known them for a short time I couldn't help the overwhelming want to be apart of their little family. I never much felt like I had one and these people however broken they seemed had this underlying bond of understanding and I wanted that. Breathing heavily and using my good hand to lean on the bed post I frowned. But you just had to freak out! Way to go Raevyn. It's not that I'm particularly squeamish at blood guts and gore I mean I've killed walkers and recently landed on one but that's different than having pain inflicted by accident and at the hands of someone else. It has always flicked a switch in my brain to go into panic mode and try and hide away from whatever was coming at me. It got so bad that when I stubbed my toe id dive for my closet and hide away for hours. My home life hadn't been particularly pleasant on top of that so when I was finally sent away and out on meds I was able to manage my reactions. But without the meds what with the world ending my episodes had come back with a mighty vengeance when they did happen. It was only with the living though not the dead oddly enough. Just another oddity to add to my every foreign list I suppose. But I digress.

Ok escape time. For real? I grumbled to myself, I winced as I tried to stretch my right hand. Using my left I yanked the knife from the head of the corpse now sprawled on the floor. Shit, well at least I didn't try to grab my bow. It's not like I could use it anyways. Focusing on my breathing I calmed myself tuning out the sound of the pounding on the door I had just barricaded. Ok think girl, second floor not terrible could be on top of a building with only a piece of chain preventing hungry mouths from getting you like Merle.

Shaking my head nope! No thinking about these people and their hardships. Running across the room and lifting the window with my left hand I peered out the sun was just coming up and the walkers that had gathered around the front of the house were busy trying to get into the downstairs still. Looked to be with renewed efforts probably due to the chaos that just broke out. Hearing the door creak at the shoulders no doubt ramming into it I ran to the window adjacent and saw only a two undead corpses walking about. At least this window has tree. I grabbed the chair that had been upturned in my haste to barricade the door and through it out the window effectively shattering the frame and most the glass. Clutching my wounded hand against my chest and my knife in the other, I leaned against the opposite wall from the window I was about to jump from. You've got this, not your first rodeo Rae. With that thought I pushed off the wall and ran as fast as I could out the broken window.

A/N: look at me chapter two! How'd that happen? Yeah. So I don't know… I like were I'm going with this. Maybe some people out there do too? Well my fingers are on the verge of falling off so leave a review if you're feeling kind . Also don't own the walking dead sadly. And first fic for this fandom so don't be too harsh on me.


End file.
